Tears of Love
by ayamikeage
Summary: Trunks, won't say the girl's name, read, enjoy!


Usual disclaimers! Enjoy~review…

Dring, dring, dring. The phone kept on ringing until Pan's mom answered, "Hello?" "Pan, it's for you, it's Trunks!"

As soon as she heard his name, she practically flew to the phone and grabbed it, "Hey Trunks What's up!"

"Hey, oh nothing really. I just finished training in the gravity room! I just wanted to know , well, if you can come on over. I have rented this horror movie that's supposed to be wicked!"

It was so good to hear his voice! Lately, he had been spending lots of time with, "ahum", "cough, cough," Marron. Trunks and her were friends since the first day they met! She use to deny it a few months ago when Bra use to ask her if she had feelings for him. Lately, it felt as if her heart was racing to different highways, friendship and love. 

"Sure, I'll be there, Okay, bye!" she said enthusiastically.

"Bye he answered, Can't wait to see you!" Trunks said before hanging up.

She ran and got dressed and flew to Trunks place. She felt her heart speeding when ever she was around him! It was so weird! She sighed, he'll love me when pigs start to fly! When she arrived she knocked on the door. She notice Trunks running towards the door, his purple hair tied behind his shoulder. 

"Hey! Trunks said opening the door

" Hey Trunks," she said, but before she could finish, someone else interrupted her. 

"Wow this is such a coincidence?! Hey Pan," she said as she pushed herself through the door, almost letting Pan fall. They kissed each other for a little while before going into the kitchen to make some popcorn. Pan stood there, making most of the popcorn, with a little help from Trunks and no help from Marron. Pan put on her best smile as they walked to the sofa and began the movie. She sat at the other end of the couch, while on the other side, Trunks and Marron laughed and whispered things in each other's ears. She couldn't take it! The movie screen started to blur up. Oh Trunks! I don't know you anymore. I don't recognize your face. But what I wouldn't do to hear your voice again. She slowly got up. 

"Pan, where are you going," he asked.

She looked elsewhere, "The washroom."

She walked to the washroom and closed the door. She slipped down to the ground. She needed Trunks and he wasn't there for her, when she most needed him. No one was. Her family problems were increasing. Every night she cried herself to sleep, dreaming of a better life. No one listened to her. Most memories were scars on her. She was alone in the world and afraid of what she might become. Her heart ached for the three words, "I love you," which no one had ever told her, not even her own family. She looked in the mirror and saw hate, pain, and anguish. Nothing came out when she opened her mouth to scream, only fear of the world around her. She never told anyone about her feelings. How many times she had tried to commit suicide. How about the scar faintly marked on her right hand, which only she could see. Her outside disguise could win her an oscar. She hugged herself as a flood of tears came down. She felt her stomach overturn. Her eyes reddened. She banged her hands on the ground to stop herself from hurting herself.

Trunks started to get worried about Pan being inside for so long. After convincing Marron to let him go, he went and knocked on the door. She dried up her face with her hand and put her hair over her eyes. She opened the door, and he reached out for her, but she ignored his hands. 

"What's wrong?" he asked her. 

"Nothing, I have to go," she said walking to the door. 

"Why so soon?" he asked quietly. 

"Because," she snapped, not revealing her red eyes. Pan flew off into the black night. 

Trunks powered up to catch up to Pan but Marron grabbed him by the shirt before he could take off and whispered, "You're not going to leave me alone!" He watched her leave until she was gone from sight. 

Pan burst into her room and fell on her bed. She bursted into tears until her whole pillow was full of tears. She walked up to her mirror and looked at herself. "I've had enough of being scared. I'll show them the new Pan," she said clenching her fists. 

During the rest of the weekend, Trunks kept on trying to contact Pan, but did not succeed. She was always "out of the house." 

The first day back to school, he was leaning against the gym's wall with Goten. He fidgeted in his pocket and pulled out some gum and started chewing on it. 

"I'm worried about her," Trunks said concerned.

" Hey, it's very odd you care about anything. I mean you don't even care about your own father, Vegeta. You really concerned about this, aren't you"

"That baka, no one should care about him. Of course I'm concerned, you idiot!"

Marron and Bra appeared and walked over to them and clinged around their boyfriends waist. In the corner of the room, the door slammed open. What appeared, made Trunks stop chewing his gum and stand up straight. 

"Is that really her? Goten asked surprised

"Whoa, that girl looks like she's going to open a can of whop ass on someone!" 

Pan stood there, her hair spread around her shoulders and her lips were outlined in a dark crimson lipstick. Her eyes were sparkling with a silver color. She wore a leather jacket, outlining her body perfectly, and ending at her knees. The top part of her jacket was opened quite low and revealed her wearing a black satin bra. Her leather jacket was than closed and than opened again, revealing part of her stomach. Her ¾ skirt had very high slits on both her sides that reached quite high. She wore tight high heeled boots. She pulled her hair back and started walking to the middle of the gym. She stopped and looked at all the boys starting at her and smiled. 

A group of boys, that Trunks hated particularly, walked towards her. Their leader, Masek, was quite a famous warrior after those in the DBZ crew. He rarely talked to any of the girls at school. "Hey Pan! How are you doing?" he asked absolutely flirting.

"Fine, u?" she asked as everyone watched.

"Great, hey listen," he lowered down and whispered into her ear, "if you happen to free any time, please call me. You can visit me also!" He slipped a white paper with an address into her hand. "I hope to see you around!" he said loudly and than gave her a deep kiss. He walked away smiling back at her. Pan slowly walked away to her classes. 

During Math class, Trunks kept sending notes to her, asking "what's wrong." She kept on sending a cold glance over her shoulder and moving her lips to say she was busy. After class, he ran after her to catch up and talk to her. So he ended up talking to Goten. 

"Something is wrong, I'm really worried now! She keeps on telling "she's busy" in Math class! I mean, come on, Math class?!"

"Yes there's definitely something wrong," Goten said 

Bra surprised them from behind, "If you ask me, that girl has spunk, she just maybe needed a little change!"

"A little change! For crying out loud she kissed Masek! That stupid piece of shit."

Goten and Bra both looked at him. Goten than said laughing, "Hum… I see the problem, someone here is jealous. 

"I'm not," but before he could finish, he saw Pan walking back into the hallway with her books in her hands. 

" Hey Pan! You're eating with us, like usual?" he asked calmly. 

"Um, well, I'll see, my schedule is packed," she looked at her watch, "Oh, well, I have to go now!"

"She was never busy," Trunks whispered to himself, as him, Goten, and Bra walked down to the lunchroom to meet Marron. 

They came just in time to see Pan walk over to Masek's table and sit down beside him. He put his arm around her waist and started talking to her. 

"I don't believe it! She said she was busy, and now she's sitting with that moron!" Trunks whispered angrily.

" Trunks, what are you so worried about! Hey, you promised me to take me shopping!" Marron said angrily.

For their next class, Science, Pan always sat in front of him. When she walked in the class and looked indirectly towards him. He whispered out loudly, enough for Pan to hear him," Oh yes, your schedule was really full! Full with Masek" 

She reddened and gave him the coldest look she had ever given him. She said back at him at the same volume, "Don't you dare ever say that to me," and sat down back in her chair. 

When the final bell rang, she got up and was ready to go, but Trunks caught her waist and pulled her towards him. She turned around to look at his hands on her waist and than looked at him and cleared her throat. Trunks removed his hands quickly from her waist. 

"Pan! What's wrong. I've never seen you like that," Trunks said upset.

"Well you better get use to it!" she said loudly and walked away smiling. Almost all his classmates went after school to one of the student's houses (he had invited them). They saw Pan getting some water from the tap. 

"Hey Pan," Goten yelled out.

She jumped and turned around, "Hey guys," her voice a bit shaky. 

"Hey how come you haven't spent not even one second with us today," Bra asked.

"Well… I don't know! I have been really _busy_," she said forcing the last word. 

Trunks rolled his eyes and saw Masek come inside the room and looked around. Everyone seemed to be talking about the biggest news: Pan. Everyone was asking her for a date, but knew that Masek must have already done that. Everyone called her the real beauty of their high school. To Trunks, it seemed she always had been a beauty. He jumped up when he heard Marron's voice behind him. 

" Hey Trunks!" she screamed out.

Masek called out to Pan, "Hey, do you mind helping me with something in my room."

"Yeah sure," Pan replied and than left the room with him. 

"That dirt bag Masek," Trunks whispered under his breath. A storm started raging outside, and sent everyone soaking wet inside the house. 

"I really don't believe it, the real Pan is gone forever," Trunks said angrily when Bra and Marron were gone.

"You may be right. I've never seen her like that, but in a way, she seems to be happy. I still think someone should talk to her. I mean, Masek?! The loser doesn't deserve her. I think you should talk to her Trunks," Goten said quietly. 

"That's exactly what I'm going to do!" he said while climbing the stairs upstairs. He heard Pan's voice coming from the last room upstairs. He walked over, seeing the door half open. In the middle of the room stood Masek and Pan holding each to her closely and kissing. 

This feels so good, Pan thought. I've changed my whole life around, and I'm feeling great! I feel like t total new person!

Trunks anger started to boil. Masek suddenly pulled away from her and said, "I have to get something, but afterwards we can go back downstairs." He started moving towards the door. Trunks quickly hid behind something, as he watched Masek go to another room. He searched through the drawers looking desperately for something. He didn't see Trunks coming up behind him. Trunks pulled his shirt collar and threw him on the ground. He lifted him up and gave a strong punch on the right side of his jaw. Masek pushed him fiercely back but Trunks came back at him and pinned him against the wall. 

"Who the hell do you think you are Masek. If I were you I would stay away from her or I'll," Trunks yelled

"You'll what! You're such a sore loser you had her in front of you the whole time and you didn't even notice her. Now she has me, you imprisoning her!" Maseka screamed. 

Pan had quietly looked inside the room to see what the commotion was.

" If you lay one hand on her, I swear I'll kill you!" Trunks said pinning him harder against the wall.

"Trunks, what the hell are you doing!" she ran to them and pulled them apart. She got a cloth and wiped Maseka's blood from his lips. 

"If I were you, I would leave right now! I'm warning you Maseka." Trunks said loudly

"That's the problem, _you're not him_," Pan said turning around and looking at him. Trunks walked away from the room and flew back home without telling the others. He

entered his room and kicked is bed. He sat on his bed and looked at a picture of him and Pand sitting behind one of him and Marron. He grabbed his things and went to the gravity room to do some training to get some things off his mind. 

For the next week, Trunks and Pan barely even talked and when they did, it was usually just saying hi or bye. After the week ended and the weekend came along, the DBZ crew were looking forward to the party being held at Son Goku's place. As usual (for the past few days), Pan came with a revealing outfit, this time being a low cut short red dress. She quietly accepted all the "oohs" and "ahhs going around. She smiled at Trunks , Marron, Goten and Bra before walking over. 

" Hey! I hope you guys are not forgetting that we have to make plans to go see the second movie to the Matrix!" she said joyfully. Inside she was relieved, another day of wet tears! She has covered her red eyes nicely before coming. 

"Are you guys coming to eat?" Goku yelled

"Of course! I'm starving," he screamed out, running to the table. 

Trunks purposely sat right next Pan at the table, while Marron sat at the far end. In the middle of the meal Bulma asked Videl, "You wanted to tell me something earlier on, didn't you?"

Videl started talking"Oh yes! I just keep on forgetting some things!" Pan rolled her eyes. "You won't believe it! A old friend of mine, sent Pan's picture to America!"

"You just have to tell them, don't you," Pan said dully. 

" Well anyways, they have talked to her on the phone, and think that she could be the next biggest star in the movie business. They said she had a nice voice and great features. So, they have signed a contract, to sent her to live there, and to travel in space. She won't be here that much, but Pan really wanted to give it so experience. She'll be leaving in two days," Videl said quickly.

"The sooner the better!" Pan whispered under her breath, hoping no one heard her comment, but Trunks did.

"What," he exploded, "tomorrow, of course that's too soon! What the hell are you thinking." He took her aside inside the house while the others looked at each other surprised at Trunks' reaction. "That's it! You're going to tell me what's been going around with all these change of clothes, Maseka and now this! Why Pan?" he said shaking her. 

"I need a change." She screamed out. "I'm fed up with how it is over here, I can't take it any more!"

"What are you trying to get away from Pan!" he said pulling her closer. 

"I'm trying to get away from you!" she screamed, his heart dropped. "Let's get things straight Trunks-sai. There was nothing ever between us, no friendship! Didn't you see that! We've been growing apart for a very long time! If you're just noticing, than you blind! I know what's really in your mind Trunks, behind all this "fake caring" for me, nothing. You don't want to see my face, I don't want to see yours!" and with that, she slammed the door and flew off. This time he flew away as well, but a different route, is house. 

Bra watched him go and decided to go after him. She caught up to him as he landed in his room. 

"Trunks you have to go after her!" Bra screamed at him

"Why? She just told me she didn't want to see my face ever again, that's why she's going," he replied crossing his arms with a smirk across his face and leaning against the wall. 

There was some silence, "You love her, that's why! For crying out loud! Lately you've been worried more about her than Marron. 

Trunks growled. She could be right, if it wasn't for the part which Pan had told him she hated him and their friendship.

"Trunks-sai," Bra put her hands on his shoulders, "You're just as stubborn as dad!"

"No I'm not!" Trunks said angrily. Bra smiled and looked at his position. Trunks looked at himself and cursed her before letting his arms drop by his side. 

"Now listen to me," she said pointing her finger to him, " If you _didn't_ love her besides being a friend you wouldn't have been worried about her new look so much, you were practically drooling over her." right than Trunks shot her a cold glance. "You wouldn't be worried about Maseka kissing her, _and_ you wouldn't be making a fuss about her moving across the world. Trust me I'm a girl, I know these things." She quietly left the room, leaving him to make his own decision. 

Trunks was agitated, he finally let his anger out and picked up his sword and cut slightly the picture of him and Pan together. He looked at it from his bed as he turned on the radio. The song had just started, a group name Soul Decision. The words immediately caught his attention. He grabbed their picture into his hands. Some of the words that caught his attention

__

And didn't you know, that I wanted you to call

Tell me what's up in your mind baby 

Maybe you don't want my love at all

I thought I deserved more than that

I'll give you all the love that I can

I know what I got to do

Couldn't get it through you to make you understand it

If I can't have anybody else but you

Baby don't you know what you put me through

I don't want anybody else but you, it's true

No one does it better than you

Oh, If you want to ride all night

I'm waiting come inside

But if you want to go

I need to know,

Don't leave me alone

Don't waste my time, I think I deserve more than that

I'm giving you all that I can(…)

Baby hitting off dreaming,

Making love to you and

I'll do anything that you'll want me to

Don't even think I'm not for love

I'll go crazy

You drive me insane

No one does it better than you(…) 

"I love her! I really love her! I have to find her," Trunks said before flying off. First, he decided to go to Marron's place. A few minutes later he was thrown out of the house, " I can't believe you Trunks-sai! You're just like your father!" Marron screamed before slamming the door on his face. He started laughing before taking off again towards Pan's place. 

He knocked on the door several times before Krillin came out, "Hey, Trunks! Pan is gone,"

"She's gone! She can't be gone! She couldn't have left in a few hours!" he said panicking

"No, no, relax, we came back and found her gone. She left a note saying that she was going shopping.

"Okay, bye!" he said quickly before flying off. He started flying towards the shopping mall Pan usually went to. He started seeing big explosions in front of him. He powered up and flew faster to the site. Pan was standing there fighting off a huge monster, who looked quite similar to him. He landed and started helping Pan out. 

While she got the chance she yelled, "What the hell are you doing here Trunks?"

"I'm helping you out! Let's show him what we're made of, " he screamed back. He ran to the creature hitting him with the sword. 

"Sure, Kamehame me ha," she yelled, sending a huge blast towards the creature. 

"Wow! I guess he's gone," Trunks sighed. 

"Yup, we destroyed Masek! I'm glad I didn't go on a date with that creature!" she said rolling her eyes.

"Masek?" Trunks answered surprised.

Pan nodded and started lifting her self from the ground, but was no aware of the blast coming from above her from the creature that was still alive. 

"No!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Trunks screamed and started running to Pan's body lying helpless on the ground. He picked her up and elevated her body from the ground.

"Talk to me Pan!" he screamed desperately, "Pan you were right! There was no friendship for me, I love you Pan! You can't leave me now! I need you!"

Pan felt her self slipping towards death but suddenly she heard the three words that her heart was aching for, "I love you." She tried to grasp for her life and fought to climb back the highway to life. 

Trunks meanwhile bent down and kissed her lips. A tear rolled down from his cheek and landed on he neck. He pressed his chest against hers and felt her heart grow fainter. 

"Noooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!" he screamed at the top of his lungs. A gold shield surrounded him and Pan. The ground started to shake violently. He pressed her body tightly against his. His hair started to change shape and become a blondish color. The ground stopped shaking and Trunks dropped Pan's body delicately to the ground and whispered," Please, keep on fighting!"

Trunks nodded and gave it all he got, "Masek, you're going down!" 

He stood up and Masek watched him. "It can't be! Great I have to kill him now! That stupid Pan is the reason he's here! Now he's a Super Saiyan. He threw the biggest blast he had ever thrown, followed by others. Masek kept on trying to escape some but did not succeed with all. 

"I told you to keep your hands off of her Masek!" he threw another big blast which hit Masek and destroyed him. Trunks ran to Pan's body to see how she was doing. 

Pan felt warmth surrounding her. She finally saw a door in front of her and opened it. She opened her eyes and started to cough. Trunks was holding her near his body. She lifted up her hand and touched his hair. Tears started to roll down her cheeks. 

"I'm happy at least I got to see you turn Super Saiyan," Pan said closing her eyes. 

"No Pan!" Pan opened her eyes, "You can't leave me now!"

"Trunks I can't take this pain any more. I thought I had a reason to fight for my life, but now I think I might just let it go. There's too much pain."

"Listen to me Pan, you're going to keep on fighting it!" he took her into his arms and started to power up again. 

" No Trunks, it's better that I leave, don't wish me back, promise me this!" Pan said depressively.

"No I won't promise! I love you Pan and you can't leave me, I won't allow it. I learned about one part of you, but now I want to learn about you other part," Trunks said quietly

"You love me!" she said tears coming down as he nodded. "No onw has ever told me they loved me." Her tears came more and more down.

Trunks hugged her delicately, "I would like to share your pain."

Pan laughed, "I think you've been watching too many soap operas with Marron!"

"Hey! Well I broke up with Marron. I want to be with you!" he said starting to fly towards his place. 

"I love you Trunks-sai," she said smiling and cuddling near Trunks.

When he reached his place, he rushed Pan to the healing machine and kept her there for a few hours. 

Bra walked over to him as he watched Pan healing. "So I was right than!" she said smiling. 

Trunks had not even slept on minute. He looked at Bra, " Do you think she'll be all right."

"Well she's lost lots of blood. If I'm not wrong, when you were turning into a Super Saiyan, she most have got some power into herself. That's the only reason why she's alive. It's amazing!"

After when she came out and got dressed, she and Trunks had a long talk. 

Pan sat on Trunks lap as he held her around her waist. Trunks asked quietly, 'You are still not going to go. Are you?" 

"No way, I have good super good reason to stay here," she said flirting, "You know after the whole Maseka incident. I think it would be closer to stay here with you and the others. Maseka was trying to get my powers, it gave me a real scare. It's really to bad! Maseka and I really had something going on between us!"

Trunks reddened and almost started to scream at he but she said laughing, "I'M KIDDING, God! You take to many things to personal!" she said lowering her head and kissing him. "Anyways, I can tell you one thing, you're a much better kisser than him!" she continued touching his lips. 

"Oh really! You really would win an oscar for your performance in the "I hate you Trunks" flick. "I never want to see your face again Trunks-sai!

"Oh shut the hell up!" she looked at her clothes. "This is one thing I'm going to keep, my clothes! I just love them don't you."

"Yeah, they look… um… nice! Very nice… I think Goten and the other boys at school wouldn't mind either. You'll definitely take my mind off Math class! Yeah, and don't forget to keep that short red dress you wore to the party! "

"You little twerp! Are all men exactly the same or what?!" she slapped him slightly across the face. 

Trunks lowered his voice, "You still haven't told me about the little incident that changed it all! Remember … the movie… the tears." 

Pan jumped off him, and not looking into his eyes, "Please, Trunks, when I feel like talking about it to you, I will. I promise." She turned around and looked at his "I'm worried about you" face. "It's going to take awhile, you have to understand. I have never told anyone, because I was afraid. I think that with you by my side, I won't have a problem walking through this world." He got up and hugged her. 

The next day the door bell rang. "It's for me," she screamed running to the door. "Bye mom," she said kissing her mom's cheek and opening the door.

Trunks stood there handing her a bouquet of flowers before he gave her a long deep kiss. They walked off on their date, a hill nearby to have a night picnic while looking at the stars.


End file.
